The present invention relates to novel 2-decarboxy-2-aminomethyl-6-keto-PG compounds, which are useful for inducing a variety of prostacyclin-like pharmacological effects. Accordingly, these compounds are useful pharmacological agents for the same purposes for which prostacyclin is employed.
The essential material constituting a disclosure of the preparation and use of the novel compounds of the present invention are incorporated here by reference from U. S. Pat. No. 4,158,667.